When a door closes
by Violet Vicky
Summary: Hermione learns that when God closes a door, he usually opens a window. Short story.


Authors Note:

While I am usually Harry/Hermione all the way, this little short was stuck in my mind ages ago and I wrote it down to get it out of there. Got bored so decided that I liked it enough to pop it up here. I hope that some of you like it enough to review, and if you don't, review it anyway, tell me how it could have changed to be better.

Usual disclaimer that if I owned Harry Potter my name would be JK Rowling and not Vicky, but I thank the wonderful woman for creating such an amazing universe that allows us all the ability to escape, if only for a moment.

It was finally over. Voldemort had been defeated after Harry caused an explosion, instantly killing the Dark Lord and throwing himself into the air, coming to a rest in front of his best friend and secret wife, Hermione.

The witch fell to her knees, cradling her husband in her arms, aware that her magic had created a barrier around them, "My love, you can't leave us."

"Us, Mione?" Harry asked, coughing up blood.

Taking his hand, the witch placed it onto her very well hidden baby bulge, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Liar, you knew I wouldn't have let you fight had I known. How far along?"

The witch laughed sorrowfully but then blushed, "8 months, I've not grown much."

"It must have been our first time," Harry could feel himself losing his battle to live, "Mione, swear to me you will live for me and our child."

"Our son and daughter Harry," the brunette whispered, her voice breaking with emotion, "I swear but you bloody well look over us or I will deck you when we next meet."

Using his last bits of strength, Harry kissed his love as passionately as he could. Hermione let her tears fall as the teenage wizard with so much to live for drift off in his true love's arms. She lay beside his broken body, unaware that the sky had finally started to give up the rain it had been threatening to for the entire battle.

Hermione was startled when a gentle hand lay on her shoulder. Looking up, the witch saw her other best friend, and one of the only people to know of her marriage, Ronald Weasley. He had tears running down his face and an emptiness in his eyes, "Come on Hermione, you need to get checked over. Kingsley will look after H-Harry."

"Oh Ron," the pregnant witch threw herself into her friend's arms, "He'll not meet his children."

"No but they will know all about him, no chance we will let them not know all about the crazy ass adventures we went through," Ron attempted to joke while leading his friend into the castle.

"Not bloody likely Ronald," Hermione muttered as they walked.

17 YEARS LATER

Hermione sat beside Ron in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, surrounded by the parents of every other graduating student. In their grief and then their recovery, Ron and Hermione had grown much closer, marrying 6 years after the battle. The witch was certain Harry would not mind, Lily and Harry Jnr were very happy when they married, seeing Ron as a second father anyway.

They were also happy to be older siblings to their 5 half-siblings, 2 girls and 3 boys. Fred and Luna were twins who would start Hogwarts the next term, Molly was 9, Sirius was 6, while Remus was 4. They were all sitting near the back with their Weasley grandparents.

"I love you Mione," Ron whispered, his arm around her shoulders.

"Love you too Ron," the brunette replied honestly, if a little pre-occupied.

She and Ron had worked as professors at Hogwarts for 10 years now, Hermione taking the Transfiguration position while Ron was the Flying Instructor. After Remus, both had agreed that 7 children were enough and the witch had begun taking a contraceptive potion. Unfortunately 2 months ago she and Ron were celebrating and she had utterly forgotten to take the potion. Now she was hiding the nausea from Ron until she could work it out in her head.

Soon enough the students were walking out onto the floor, the married couple spotting their pair easily. They were walking with Teddy Lupin, Hermione's godson and Lily's long-term boyfriend. All 3 were metamorphmagi and also in different houses, which was displayed through their hair colours. Teddy, a Gryffindor had red and gold dreadlocks. Holding his hand was Lily, a Slytherin with a green and silver mohawk. And with his arm around his twin's shoulder was Harry Jnr, a Ravenclaw who had his blue and bronze hair in pigtails.

"Oh Merlin, why can I not have a normal child?" Hermione jokingly asked her husband.

"You had to know they would pull something after they actually volunteered to hike in the Forbidden Forest, to recreate our adventures," Ron laughed, "George told them how he and Fred turned Charlie's hair purple for his graduation."

The brunette elbowed her love, "Told you that you would pay for every story."

Ron wisely stayed silent and the ceremony began. When it was all over, the older twins off with Teddy, while their younger children stayed at their grandparents' for the night, their parents wanting a night to themselves. Hermione was resting in bed, watching as her husband raced around the room after Remus' pet frog. As she watched, the woman felt the same comforting warmth that had helped her make decisions on all the big things since Harry's death.

Smiling upwards, certain that her first love was assisting her choices, Hermione said, "Ron, come here love."

Giving up on trying to catch Myrtle the frog, the redhead laid beside his wife, "What's up Mione?"

"Ron, I'm pregnant again"

Just like the first time, Ron fell over in a dead faint, but the witch was ready for it, quickly rousing him. Ron quickly embraced and kissed his wife, "We can handle another child."

Hermione leant in close and said softly, "Twins again my love."

This time she didn't even bother waking him, Hermione just settled on the bed and drift off to sleep, a huge grin on her face.


End file.
